


Maid as Red as Autumn

by GoodQueen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodQueen/pseuds/GoodQueen
Summary: “I loved a maid as fair as summer, with sunlight in her hair.I loved a maid as red as autumn, with sunset in her hair.I loved a maid as white as winter, with moonglow in her hair.”/GRRM ASOIAF „A Clash of Kings”/Gift for Tulippa
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Tipsy and stupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tulippa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulippa/gifts).



[Picset](https://goodqueenkaro.tumblr.com/post/616141503234031616/sandor-new-in-wintertown-brokes-into-sansas)

_University pub, which he wandered with his friends almost by accident. Damn expensive, but tasty beer. Yellow candle lights, and red hair that pulled him here every week, like those candles - moths._

_\- Why are you always hateful? He didn't take his hand away or take her hand in his._

_-You'll be glad of the hateful things l do someday when l'm all that stands between you and your beloved Joff._ \- _He grunted then._

_Broad daylight, university stairs._

_\- You know you can handle this with one complaint, Birdie?_

_\- I know, but I don't have any witnesses. Just come with me. He ... he means me if there was at least one girl besides me ..._

_When she left, he looked at her pale face and standed in Baelish's way. This one, unlike Joff, had a well-developed self-preservation instinct._

*

Sandor was tipsy.

Not as drunk as he used to be, but tipsy. He sighed deeply.

He had to be tipsy, because a guy with a good job - well, livable - and a clean file should not be so huddled to break for jewelry into a charming house in the suburbs.

What is this North doing with him?

He'll buy a car for his part and he will return to the South. Or he will go to the West. Or…

The lock let go.

He looked back. The dark street was empty. He opened the door carefully.

He never had a home like that. He has ruined one, with a drunken father and a sadistic brother. It was tolerable as long as the mother was alive. He would not have finished school, and Gregor would probably have beaten him if he hadn't been in the reformatory, so he had no remorse breaking into a wealthy house with a collection of photos on the fireplace. On the fireplace?

Wait a minute, he thought, taking his eyes away from the painting, behind which he was looking for a locker.

He looked at the picture of a smiling high school graduate with a long red braid. Hypnotized, he took them in his hand and took a closer look.

Sansa Stark ?! What the fuck is going on here ?! Did they send him to the Stark house ?!

Flash of light. What the fuck ?!

\- Don’t move!!!

He blinked, slowly put the photo back on the fireplace ... Think, think, Dog ...

\- Put your hands in the air! - he raised armes, slowly turned around.

\- Seriously, kid? BASEBALL BAT??? How much do you weigh - a thin, boyish girl with a long face and dark hair stood opposite him, followed by a little boy looking a bit like Sansa.

\- Enough to crack your skull. Ricko, call 911.

Fuck, nobody was supposed to be home!

\- You,ve gotta be kiddin’! - He moved towards the girl, dodging the first hit. The bat made an arc and nearly reached his kidneys, and in a split second the end ran into his stomach. Who's doing the fencing trip with a baseball bat?! He hoped she didn’t break his rib ... Watch yourself, Dog, he ordered himself, this devil is a minor ...

Someone ran down the stairs.

\- Arya, STOP!!! Who is this?!

\- Stupid question! A burglar!

\- Leave him, it's Sandor! - large, blue eyes looked at him in amazement rather than anger or fear.

\- What Sandor?

\- Clegane. - He introduced himself grunting, pleading with Sansa standing at the bottom of the stairs. May ishe not be a cunt like all other gals’ in Kings Landing. - I'm her ex-boyfriend.

\- WHO?!

Birdie's eyes showed that for some incomprehensible reason, it was worth to confirm his version.

\- That's right, Arya. We saw each other ... for some time in Kings Landing. Sandor, what are you doing here? Are you in trouble?

\- No, but I will be if your brother call the police.

\- Damn it! – She bolted out and into the kitchen and took the phone from her brother.

*

_Another night, disco._

_Green lights. The sound of a slapped cheek, red fog in front of his eyes, screaming, the sound of broken glass, blood on his knuckles, fingers clenched on a slim wrist, jaws clenched at the thought that the bruises on his fingers will stay on her skin for a long time ... better bruises from him than something worse from this blonde cunt Joff._

_A month later spring came. She bailed him and she left Kings Landing without saying goodbye._

They sat in the fucking pristine kitchen over the fucking herbal tea. It's good that they had cups like normal people - for a moment he was afraid that he would pull out porcelain or something. Of course, the tea was strong, aromatic, and Birdie casually set homemade cookies in front of him. Despite tea, cakes and consistently good manners, she lied as if from his notes and for the first time in his life he heard him curse, and now quite unceremoniously she appraised him with his eyes - from semi-long hair, through an unevenly cut beard, still hiding a scar, worn, but a decent black jacket, also worn jeans and heavy boots. She bit the cookie in such a way that he began to imagine if she could bite him like that, and when she licked her lips from crumbs, he wondered why he did not kiss her that evening... It's a pity, he thought, but what would change? Control yourself, Dog, he commanded himself. Whatever will happen, this may not be the moment.

\- You've changed, Little Bird. None of it would have happened if you'd left King's Landing with me. No Joff, no Littlefinger... none of it.

\- Without Littlefinger, and Joff and the rest, I would have stayed a Little Bird all my life. I'm sorry that ... I left without a word. My father was ill. - she said painfully.

\- I know. I'm sorry. - he straightened up in the chair.

\- You don't care, you don't know him, but thank you for these words.

\- I'm really sorry. Ned Stark looks at the type a few levels better than my dung worthy father. Why did you lie for me now?

\- Because you helped me once.

\- You haven't learned to lie as well. What do you want? - he growled.

She sighed, looked down. And yet!

\- I have no right to ask you anything.

\- You bailed me and you lied now. - he said more gently. - It's more than anyone has ever done for me.

\- After you scared the Little Professor and beat Joff to a pulp. Not only the Lannisters pay their debts.

He flashed his teeth like a good Dog.

\- Baby, you haven't seen how I can beat a man yet. I would make such a pound for a silver dragon, as a rule, just he wouldn't mess with the better than himself.

\- Which one? - She smiled despite her will and finally met his eyes. Like a woman, not like a girl. He felt hot.

\- Both. Well, maybe a dragon for one. Also as a rule.

She laughed nervously.

\- Ramsay Bolton. - as if she spat bile.

\- I heard something about him. Is this your rest? Do you go out with him

\- You could say that. - she nodded. He was clearly afraid. - I have to break up with him.

He whistled

\- Will be hard.

\- I will pay you. For protection. - she put her hand on his palm.

\- Stop it! - he laughed bitterly but did not take his hand away. Stupid, stupid Dog, what are you hoping for? On what basis?

\- I'm sorry if I offended you, but ...

\- It's not money that I want. - he looked at the floor.

\- So what do you want?

\- You know, what. - He looked at her. – I guess, I’ve always wanted this. I won't bother you, but I want something in return for cleaning up the mess you made again.

\- Gods! - she rolled her eyes. - I'm a boring girl from the North. - she laughed differently, as if she were out of breath. - Ramsay says ...

\- Ramsay knows shit. And yet you start to break, Birdie. You were terrified then, and now you roll your eyes and look for your pretty, polite excuses. - he murmured, tilting his head to the side.

\- Whatever, I need to drink ... - she stood up, but he took her hand and pulled her to him. He thoughtfully stroked her bare thigh with the back of his hand. It seemed ... less direct. She shuddered but did not begin to break free. He released her.

\- Talk about how I sober up to the end. Now sing to me all the sweet lies that we keep one version.

\- I told the operator that I know you, I'll be fine and Robb will be here soon.

\- Oh fuck. Will he come?

The door slammed. Sandor growled and rested his head on the table. The handsome man with chestnut curls and beard, in civilian clothes, but with a holster on his shirt, stormed into the kitchen.

\- Robb ... - Sansa stood up.

\- Sit down! - he growled, no worse than Sandor. - You! Explain to me what you are doing here. Quickly and briefly.

Sandor sighed and looked at the ceiling.

\- I was jealous, and Ramsay Bolton is a bastard, so I came to the North like a good dog with a tail curled up to ask your sister for a second chance. - he recited.

\- What?!

\- Are you deaf? They give you ear protectors on your fancy shooting ranges? Do you always run with your weapon over duty and with your little brother?

\- Will the criminal give me a lecture?

\- Aaahhh, did you find time to check my file on the way here?

\- The operator checked it, Sandor. – Sansa interjected.

\- Are you defending big brother, Birdie? How sweet. Can't bark back alone?

\- Silence, damn you two, or I will bring my father and mother from the theater here. Why did you break in?

\- I was tipsy and I'm stupid.

\- Sansa, are you okay?

\- At my best.

\- Great! - he turned to Sandor. - Get out of here.

\- Are you so hospitable when Bolton comes? You should’ve beat the shit out of him first thing after he laid his pervert eyes on your sis’.

\- My father will talk to him at the police station as soon as the investigation ends, but it stays between us, Sandor. – Sansa said very quietly, putting a hand on Sandor's shoulder. - That's why I… need you.

\- Sansaaa! - moaned Robb, clutching his hair.

\- Domeric Bolton, Ramsay's older brother, a guard in the national park hunted poachers and was shot with hunting gun. He's in a coma.

\- Well, I heard about it, everyone regrets him, because he is a nice guy for Bolton.

\- The problem is that the shotguns of all participants were checked. Ramsay says his shotgun was stolen two weeks ago. He did not report the burglary because it was not valuable to him. - Robb sighed. - We can't do anything because Ramsay will figure out we suspect him.

\- Ouch! - There was a shout outside the kitchen door.

\- Arya Stark, since you've overheard already, you might as well go for bedclothes in the guest room! - Sansa called out.


	2. Brave, gentle and strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "- I'm in. I would like to only know - in what exactly?"
> 
> Picset:  
> https://goodqueenkaro.tumblr.com/post/635420857525813248/maid-as-red-as-autumn-chapter-2-brave-gentle

Before Robb could protest against Sandor's overnight stay, voices rang out at the door, and Arya, Rickon, and Sansa rushed to the door. The young sheriff sighed heavily and looked at Sandor.

\- We'd better go there. After you, Clegane.

To say that Eddar Stark was unhappy would be a misunderstanding of the month, but Ms. Catelyn was acting calm and understanding to Sansa pleading and Arya and Rickon shouting over her.

Couldn't you fucking call her like a normal human being? - Robb hissed at Sandor as they stood in the living room door.

\- Ned, stop scowling, Robb, what did you say, son? - The mother of five raised her voice slightly, and suddenly they all fell silent.

\- Nothing.

\- That’s what I thought, nothing worthy to repeat I assume… - she shot him a glare. - Ned, we CAN'T just kick the boy out in the middle of the night.

\- Ms. Stark, I really can handle… - started 6ft tall, scarred boy.

\- Nonsense, Sandor, you will stay here. Of course, just until you find yourself something proper.

\- What do you mean UNTIL mother ?!

\- This is my house and my rules, son. You have yours and since you left, I do not interfere with your decisions.

Robb's face testified that he had a slightly different opinion on the subject of "interfering", but he did not comment, only said:

\- PROPER would be him - finding a motel immediately.

\- At Old Frey’s, with cockroaches? - Sansa wailed. - He's my boyfriend. And he's staying here, of course, in a separate room.

Sandor's blood pounded in his ears and he felt hot after what she said, even if it was all just a game.

\- Since when he is your boyfriend?! - Arya exclaimed.

\- Since he promised to help me, and it's complicated! - Sansa replied with force as she had never defended Joffrey.

\- It is very simple and you ...

\- OK, that's enough! Sandor interrupted suddenly. - Birdie, I’m leaving. I can stand one night in this Old Frey's.

\- You will stay here. - said the master of the house at last. - Sansa told me about you, so I think we can trust you. Now, go to sleep! Everybody! Robb, Talisa called us twice on the way, so hurry up. Rickon, I see you in bed in 10 seconds and I don't care it's the weekend! You've just recovered. Arya, put the bat back in its place and go watch him. Sansa, show the guest room to your… friend and come downstairs to us for a while.

Robb left mumbling something about double the standards and letting Sansa go. Sandor discreetly wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. The Stark parents were finally able to remove their coats, and Sansa gently tugged Sandor with her.

\- You’re gonna make it? - he muttered.

\- You don't have to protect me from my parents, it’s Ramsay I can't deal with. - she snorted slightly.

\- Sure. You've become sassy.

\- Oh, you haven't heard my loudmouth yet. - She stood on tiptoe to reach the top shelf.

\- I don't know how you kiss either, and I'm supposed to be your boyfriend. - he muttered, reaching over her head and took out the first thing from the top. - This one?

\- Yes, and also a T-shirt. These are Hodor's things. - she added.

\- Hodor?

\- Walder, my parents' employee. They will be the only ones that will suit you. Robb's shirt would burst at the seams. - She added in a slightly choked voice, casting an uneasy look at him as if she lost her heart a bit.

\- Like what you see, Birdie? - he whispered hoarsely. - So what's gonna be with this kissing?

\- And it's me who is supposed to be sassy? - she said breathlessly, looking straight into his narrowed gray eyes.

\- Run off downstairs. - his massive chest rose in a breath. - Off you go, before I'll change my mind and your dad will throw me out. - He showed the direction with his chin, not taking his hot eyes from her.

If she looks at me over her shoulder, that means she wants it to, he thought, like a young kid beseeching fate. She stopped at the top of the stairs. She hesitantly placed her hand on the railing in such a sensual manner, that made him tremble, and she tossed the beautiful red ponytail over her back.

She looked. She touched her inflamed cheek with a nervous gesture, then ran downstairs.

Damn him, if he let her be disposed of this time.

*

_Joff was busy with his friends and was bragging about something again. She wanted to dance, that's what she came here for. She had had enough of him. She'll break up with him tomorrow, this time for real, and now she's gonna make a scene for him. He was always telling her that she was making scenes, so he would see one now._

_One smile and ten bucks offered to DJ later she marched to Sandor's table. The faces of his colleagues were priceless, but she didn't care. Tracy Chapman's “Fast Car” sounded from the loudspeakers._

_To be fair, he wasn't groping her cheekily. First, he got up and looked at her closely, and when he realized she was panting with anger, he glanced over her shoulder at Joff._

_\- Are you sure, Birdie? - He pulled her very close to him._

_\- Like nothing in my whole life. - She snapped and suddenly smiled as if the sun had come out from behind the clouds. - I'm sick of him._

_*_

Nothing had prepared her for Sandor's return into her life.

If she were to say she didn't like him, she would be lying. Her feelings for him were a mixture of fear and excitement. Sandor had never, ever been aggressive towards her, and yet he was not a patient guy. She told herself that a girl like her shouldn't go out with a guy like him. On the other hand, what could she give him? What he could give her, oh, that was a completely different subject! Her fantasy suggested many things in sufficiently colorful, sultry, and vivid visions. This morning, for example, she thought about both of them completely naked and how would be like to mount him, going up and down, up and down on his hard ...

\- Mornin' Birdie… Is this coffee? - a hoarse voice greeted her.

She took a deep breath, turned to face him, painfully aware of the fact that she was not wearing any panties because she assumed there would be no one in the kitchen at eight o'clock Saturday morning and… Stop it, Sansa, she told herself.

\- Good morning! - she said suspiciously happily, with a slightly fake smile. Sandor raised an eyebrow, slightly amused. She quickly reached for the cup. - Black with sugar?

\- As always! You got up early. - he came too close and leaned freely on the tabletop.

\- You too. - she involuntarily pulled down the hem of her nightgown, which slightly rode up when she reached for sugar.

\- I was having trouble sleep. - he looked exactly where he shouldn't, that is at her half-covered thighs. - Can I get this coffee?

\- What? Ah, yes… - she forced herself to stop stirring. - Here you go. - she handed him the mug.

He drank the hot liquid for a moment, watching her squirm and blush from under his eye, not sure what to say.

\- Birdie. - when he finished, he held her hand around the nearly empty cup in his hands. - Just because I made myself quite clear yesterday doesn't mean that I will harass you at eight in the morning in your parents' kitchen. - his voice, always a bit hoarse, did not soothe her, despite the gentle words.

\- Sandor, I ...

\- Come on. - He walked towards the stairs with an all-knowing smirk, reaching out to her.

\- Where to? - she whispered, staring at him with wide eyes, clenching her thighs involuntarily.

\- Well, not to bed! - he chuckled demonically. - I'm gonna take you on our first date. - Ouch! This is violence! - he laughed even harder as she nudged him.

\- Go and complain to my dad, best, wake him up right now. - she hissed.

*

\- Do you think I should have a haircut? Somehow it doesn't look good when the sheriff's daughter goes out with the in-guard? And maybe you would choose some clothes for me, I never had the head for this? - He began, mentally calculating how much savings he had.

Your clothes are fine, she thought as she stared through her sunglasses without the muscle play on his forearms; he wore a graphite denim shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the neck open. Many times she had thought Sandor looked sexy - driving was definitely one of those moments.

\- Don't cut your beard completely. - She choked out.

\- Do you like it when a guy stings a little? - He curved his lips into a smile at the sight of her mouth half-open in surprise. - Don't be nervous, it's okay, and I like my beard. - He placed his hand carefully on hers.

\- I'm not nervous, just ... I can't get used to the fact that you are speaking outright. - she shirked.

\- But I’ve never beaten around the bush.

\- But you’ve never addressed that to me. - She said softly, entwining his fingers with hers.

\- Birdie, if you want we can cancel it all, huh? - He shook her hand. - I'm a grown man. I'll help you anyway.

\- And what, you're just going to drive away towards the setting sun?

\- I've always liked westerns. - he shrugged. - But it's your dad and brother who wear the sheriff’s badge in this story.

Suddenly, they both stopped moving. After a while, Sansa turned up the volume on the radio and began humming:

\- You got a fast car… I want a ticket to anywhere… Maybe we make a deal…

As he led her a little stiffly in the dance that night, and she only stared at him, he didn't expect this evening to change his life, but also that he would have to knock out the teeth with at least two guys first, one of whom would be a Bolton freak.

\- Sandor, you've got nothing to prove - not to me, to anybody but you, yourself. Deep down, you're a decent guy. - she said, referring to the song.

He sighed and laughed shook his head.

\- You've always been an idealist, Birdie _._

_*_

_\- Come on, Sandor, be a man, not a cunt! - Father roared, pressing an icy hunting knife into his hand._

_It was one thing to watch his father shoot at a beautiful, proud animal, and to watch a deer fall with an unforgettable sound, but to cut open the skin and drag out the guts of a once-living creature was something else. And not that Sandor couldn't kill a chicken or help out at the butcher in exchange for meat for dinner. It was still something else._

_\- Molly! - Gregor chuckled. - Cunt!_

_Blood hummed in the boy's ears. Father is father, but ..._

_\- TAKE IT BACK! - He roared._

_\- Why would I, cunt?_

_The father had to call two neighbors to help, and the wife of one of them knowingly and immediately called the police and an ambulance. Sandor ended up with stitches on his face and in reform school, but felt like he won - he started a new life away from his father and Gregor._

*

Do all Starks wear the same glasses? Sandor wondered, looking at Robb and his wife. And did they really have to come to the fair today!

Talisa turned out to be much nicer than he had expected. She looked at him closely and smiled mysteriously, and as if nothing had happened, asked Sansa if they were having breakfast. She wasn't as well-mannered as Mrs. Stark, but it made him talk more freely with her. They made the first stop at the barber. Sandor left relatively pleased, though he felt a bit like a shaven rookie. Right after that, they went out for the pancakes and that's where the real fun started. One of the tables was occupied by Ramsay Bolton and his little ones. The guy smirked at the sight of Sansa, then falsely saw Sandor, and walked over to them.

\- Sheriff ... Talisa, you look blooming as usual ... Sansa, darling, won't you introduce me?"

\- Ramsey, we need to talk. The girl said without preamble. Sandor saw that she began to tremble like a leaf. - Can we go aside?

\- And why should I be hiding...

\- Okay, I wanted to do this discreetly, but I see you don't understand. - She said quite softly. - Ramsay, if any time I've angered or upset you, I'm sorry. If I gave you a false hope - I regret it very much, but... there will be nothing between us. Whatever it was, it is ending now, do you understand?

Something flickered in Ramsay's eyes that reminded Sandor of snow, a steel knife, dead animals, and Gregor's laughter as he was beating the shit out of him. He straightened up, ready to fight. But Bolton smiled again, as fake as before, and said:

\- Honey, we'll talk about it another time when your new friend leaves.

\- I'm her old friend and more, asshole, and I'm not going anywhere. Now get out of my way and don't make a fuss, people want to have fun, eat and have a good time. - Sandor snapped coldly as if he had Gregor in front of him.

\- Something more? - The bastard laughed theatrically. - It seems so!

\- Are you threatening my sister? - Robb asked ominously calmly.

\- No, I'm suggesting she changes boyfriends too often. - Ramsay replied cheerfully.

\- Robb, Sandor, come on! - Talisa pleaded, frightened.

\- Sandor is right. - said Sansa, putting up a good front. - You're an asshole, Ramsay. You've got a big mouth on a small head, and you couldn't even get me to bed. - She almost spat.

\- We can always fix it! - He spread his hands.

Before Sandor kicked him in the teeth or Robb did something he shouldn't have done as a sheriff, the owner of the food truck had come in.

\- Bolton, get out of here! Not the first day we met, Deputy Tarth is coming here.

Bolton gave Sandor one last cryptic look, turned on his heel, and at last left with his lackeys. As soon as he disappeared around the bend, a trembling Sansa threw herself into Sandor's arms. She broke away from him only after Robb announced:

\- Brienne and Jaime are coming.

\- Damn me! - Sandor muttered. - Jaime Fookin 'Lannister!

Once golden-haired and only six years older than Sandor, Jaime turned gray and grew a beard like most men living in the North. Besides, he looked quite robust and, for Sandor's taste, he smiled like a goofy youth at a fair-haired woman built like a muck truck in the uniform of a sheriff's deputy.

\- Damn me! - Jaime parodied Sandor. - Sandor Fookin 'Clegane!

\- Your head is gray, but you still have good hearing, you son of a bitch!

\- Do you know each other? - Robb asked.

\- Something like this. - Jaime snapped quickly.

\- Something like this. - Sandor nodded.

Jaime Lannister used to wear the uniform of every possible formation from Lannisport to Winterfell. Sandor met him while still in the hospital as a low-ranking policeman. Then Jaime, for reasons beyond comprehension for Sandor, visited him in the reformatory. Malicious said that only the Foreign Legion in Essos probably missed the Foreign Legion. Rumors were that he was sent to the Wall after refusing to obey a controversial order, but apparently, the rumors were false - Jaime was now flaunting a forest guard patch.

Once Robb introduced him to muck truck Brienne Tarth and everyone finally settled down.

\- What's up, Hound?

\- What can I tell you... - He rubbed his freshly cut hair. - I think I have a girlfriend.

Jaime gave Sansa a long look.

\- Well, I heard from the dispatcher about some crazy who supposedly broke in to rob a safe, and ended up stealing a few kisses.

Sandor shifted uneasily in the chair under Brienne's watchful gaze and was silently pleased that the cook had announced that the pancakes were ready.

\- Anything new, Jaime? - Robb asked as the guard returned from placing another order.

Lannister nodded, and Sandora felt a light shiver. He pricked up his ears involuntarily.

\- I think I'll need some backup tonight.

\- Back in Old Frey's warehouses?

\- No, I think he let it go. This time, almost in the mountains. Oh yeah, Clegane, I could use you! Podrick is too chubby!

\- Jaime! - The deputy grunted. - Podrick is a good boy!

\- Who says he is not? Only one way or another will need a backup, and animals like Sandor.

As if to confirm these words a whimpering puppy had felt out of the bushes like a slingshot and it squatted to Sandor's feet. One of Ramsay's asses ran behind the dog and, seeing Jaime, turned on his heel and started in the opposite direction.

\- You bastard! - Jaime drawled, getting up. - Stark, call your father! - Robb didn't need to be told twice. - Clegane, if you help catch him, you have a job with me!

Sandor gently handed Sansa the terrified pooch and said:

\- I'm in. I would like to only know - in what exactly?

\- Illegal breeding and dogfighting. - Brienne declared dryly.

Sansa defensively hugged the puppy and looked at Sandor with wide-eyed horror.

\- Don't be afraid, Birdie. We'll find and save them all. - Sandor said, stroking the pooch gently.

She knew he was strong and brave, but she had never had the chance to find out that he could be so gentle.

**Author's Note:**

> It was SO HARD to end first chapter...
> 
> #TeamLannister is definitely my thing, but I've decided to try to give my friend some joy and - some justice to Sandor, who called Sansa "Little Bird"...
> 
> What do you think?


End file.
